Tissue paper in a domestic market is largely classified into a non-moisturizing tissue and a moisturizing tissue. Here, the moisturizing tissue is a tissue which is manufactured by applying a moisturizing agent such as glycerin onto made tissue base paper, and the non-moisturizing tissue is a general tissue which is manufactured without applying a moisturizing agent on tissue base paper.
The tissue paper is mainly used by a person for a facial purpose, and the moisturizing tissue is manufactured at the product specification for nose blowing.
Hitherto, the tissue paper has been used for a facial purpose for nose blowing. For this reason, there have been a number of attempts so far in order to pursue a satisfactory sensation of touch, and hence the quality has been improved. For example, the softness or the smoothness of the paper has been improved by the techniques of improving flexibility of a product by adding various types of softener into a raw material, of using a large amount of flexible fiber having low fiber coarseness, of forming delicate creping through the adjustment in adhesion and doctor blade contact when drying wet paper by a dryer, of improving a surface property by a calender, and of adjusting freeness of a raw material to be low while maintaining a transverse strength through the adjustment of a ratio between a raw material injecting speed and a speed of a net portion.
However, there is a technical limit in the non-moisturizing tissue in order to further improve the quality, and there has been an increase in the number of patients having pollen allergy or allergic rhinitis. For this reason, the moisturizing tissue is developed and currently occupies a part of the tissue market.
A heavy user having pollen allergy or allergic rhinitis blows his/her nose several tens of times every day, and has a slight inflammation due to a friction of the nose and the periphery thereof against the tissue. Accordingly, the user may easily feel a red and burning bruise. For this reason, such a user may desirably use a tissue having a low-friction surface, that is, a smooth surface. The moisturizing tissue applies moisturizing lotion chemicals including a moisturizing agent such as glycerin having an absorbing property onto baser paper of sanitary thin paper. The moisturizing tissue applied by glycerin has a low irritant property so that it may be used in cosmetics, absorbs moisture so as to moisturize the tissue, forms a smooth and thin film on the surface of the tissue, and is noticeably flexible compared to the general tissue which is not applied by glycerin. Accordingly, the moisturizing tissue is recognized as a different product having a smooth sensation of touch. For example, a technique of applying an oily material and a moisturizing agent from the outside is introduced (Patent Document 1).
The moisturizing tissue is recognized in this way and the consumption amount increases. However, in the heavy users of the moisturizing tissue, some users may dislike a sensation of stickiness due to the moisturizing agent remaining on the skin after blowing his/her nose. With regard to the sensation of stickiness, as in Patent Document 2, there is known a method of improving the sensation of stickiness by changing a chemical agent composition through the mixing of organic and inorganic powders.
However, the existing moisturizing tissue has the sensation of moisture, softness, and smoothness which are original properties thereof, and the paper strength is not strong compared to the thickness due to the water absorbing property thereof. For this reason, there is a problem in that the moisturizing tissue may be easily torn when strongly blowing his/her nose or wiping his/her adhesive snot adhering to the skin. Further, in the existing moisturizing tissue, there has not been introduced a product which reduces the sensation of stickiness caused by the sensation of moisture, softness, and smoothness which are original properties thereof and sufficiently solves the tearability.